


LoVe Drabble

by Garnigal



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnigal/pseuds/Garnigal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for Cindergal</p>
            </blockquote>





	LoVe Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cindergal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindergal/gifts).



He'd stayed at a distance. She was sweet, and wouldn't want someone as tarnished as him.

She'd stayed at a distance. He was experienced, and wouldn't want someone as unsophisticated as her.

He'd been drawn to her. She was honest, and even Duncan and Lily kept secrets from him.

She'd been drawn to him. He was secretive, and Lily and Duncan were open books to her.

He pulled her close. She was experienced and secretive and he could taste that on her skin.

She pulled him close. He was sweet and honest and she could feel that in his gaze.


End file.
